The Youngest Child
by The Little Leprechaun
Summary: Kiku tell Feliciano the story of how he met Arthur for the first time, when he was but a young boy. I think it's pretty good for my first story back!


_**(OH MY GOD i'M BACK! I'M OFF HIATUS! I'm actually taking a hiatus from what I was originally taking a Hiatus for. ANYWAY, I'm back! So, this is a story based on a picture I saw, can't remember where I saw it a while ago. But yeah! Enjoy!)**_

"I sighed, and watched as the leaves of a Sakura tree rustled in the wind. I'd managed to escape my father long enough to get some time to myself. My brother, my sisters and I had all been hustled about to be ready for the man visiting this afternoon.

"Calm down Kiku. You're over thinking this." I muttered to myself.

I was the youngest of five children living with our father and was treated the way I should. But I didn't like it. I was just as mature as my oldest sister Kim-Ly, and twice a skilled fighter as my oldest brother Hyung. I knew why this British man was coming. To take me out from under everyone else's feet. They all had their own talents, except for me. I sighed again and listened to the footsteps that approached. I looked up as my older sister, Mei, ran towards me, in clothes similar to my own.

"Kiku! There you are! Mr. Kirkland is arriving soon! Everyone has been looking for you! Father, Hyung and all the others have been so worried." She panted.

"Father was…worried? Hyung too? But…why?"

"Why? Well, because you disappeared silly!"

I stared at Mei in confusion. My father and Hyung had never worried about me! Why did the arrival of the British man change that? No, I knew why. Before I could speak, Mei grabbed my wrist and pulled me along to the hall after her. I hated it when Mei was this determined. When we got there, my father flew at me.

"Kiku! There you are! I was so worried!" He sighed.

I looked away with a cold, blank look. I stood at the end of the line of my siblings. Mei gave me a sweet smile and, to my surprise, so did the others. I smiled back and tried hard not to cry, as much as I envied them, I was going to miss them.

"Ah! Arthur. There you are. I hope you had a pleasant trip?"

The man who walked in was tall, blonde with bushy eyebrows. He had entrancing green eyes that reminded me of the grass I had played in with Mei sometimes.

"Indeed it was, Yao, indeed it was. Though I doubt my boy would say the same." He chuckled.

From behind Arthur came a boy who was quite a bit younger than me. He had relatively long hair and seemed very shy. All five of us bowed in unison.

"These are my own children. My oldest, Hyung, he will become the representative of North Korea, his speciality is hand to hand combat. My oldest daughter, Kim-Ly, she'll become the representative of Vietnam; she fights very well with staffs of any material. My middle son, Yong, he'll become the representative of South Korea, another specialist in hand to hand. My youngest daughter Mei, will one day become the representative of Taiwan, she is very talented with an assortment of fans. And this is my youngest son Kiku; he will become the representative of Japan. He is extremely talented with a sword _and_ a bow. Though I don't like to pick favourites, though I must admit that I am most proud of Kiku's progress. Here now, show Arthur what you can do?"

I sucked in a sharp breath. I couldn't believe my father had just said that. I was about to smile at my father, when I realised it was probably just so Arthur was persuaded to take me away. I took the bow my father was holding to me – a little more violently than nessacary – and faced the target behind them/ I knocked the arrow in place and sighed. I blocked out the sounds of the others breathing and focused only on my own and the target. I released the arrow with a sharp twang of the bow string and watched as it flew across the room, before landing dead in the centre. My siblings cheered for me and my father gave me an approving smile. Arthur clapped slowly and moved forward slightly.

"Very impressive. Very impressive indeed. Yao, the reason I brought my boy to you, is that with tensions running high between Alfred and myself, it wouldn't be right of me to stick him in the middle of it, at his age. Although, your youngest may have some use to me, that is, if you're willing to trade?"

My breath caught in my throat. I knew it! My father was going to send me away! I resigned myself, knowing there was nothing more to sway my fathers' wish. I was about to take a step forward when Mei and Yong crossed their arms in front of me. Behind me, Kim-Ly and Hyung put one hand on each of my shoulders, while my father put his hands on theirs.

"I'm sorry. That is non-negotiable. Leave the boy here by all means. I do not mind taking in another child. But under no circumstances are you to take any of my children away from me! Understand?!" Yao's voice rose.

I looked around at my family and was shocked to find that they were all glaring daggers at Arthur. Despite everything, I couldn't find it in my heart to do the same. Maybe when I grew up, I could be friends with Arthur. Just maybe.

"Fine. That is your decision of course." Arthur looked down at Kiku and smiled. "I will expect we'll see each other again sometime, young man."

I stared and watched as Arthur turned and walked away. Father picked up the new child and took him away, probably to get him settled in. The others smiled at me, proving that I was wrong. Proving that I was wanted by them. For the first time that day, I smiled."

Feliciano stared at Kiku with wide, tear filled eyes. The older nation had been telling the younger Italian of how he had first met Arthur, on Feliciano's request, and he'd listened intently.

"Kiku. You though Yao was going to send you away? That must have been so hard." He whispered.

"Hai. It was, at the time. But now that I look back, if that hadn't happened, I don't think I'd be the person I am today. I also don't think I'd have the relationship with Arthur I have today." He sighed.

The Italian smiled and sipped his coffee, as Kiku watched the leaves of the Sakura tree outside of his house dance in the wind.

 _ **(AAAAAAAH IT'S BEEN SOOOOO LOOOOOONG! It's good to be back, so hopefully I should be able to upload every day at most again!)**_


End file.
